Distance
by AngelKM137
Summary: "Kadang jarak dapat diartikan dengan ujung dari perpisahan, tetapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kepada Kyuhyun. /"Mwo?" /"Entah, dengan jarak yang kita rasakan,kita dapat melihat hal-hal yang lebih indah dari sekitar kita."/"Maksudmu, dengan adanya jarak diantara kita kau dapat melihat namja lain, begitu?"/ Just a KyuMin's drabble. YAOI.


**Distance**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine. The cast are not mine, but Kyu's owner is Min and Min's owner is Kyu with their parents.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And other cast**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/Shonen-ai, Typos, OOC, EYD kacau, Romance gagal, menyebabkan diare berkepanjangan /plak, **

**Rated : T**

**Don't Like, Don't read!**

**Happy Reading!**

**and**

**Action!**

~KyuMin~

Helaian daun pohon maple berjatuhan, membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi Sungmin. Entah, sudah berapa lama ia diposisi ini, dengan aktivitas yang sama sejak ia menginjakkan di sebuah taman. Sebuah buku gambar di pangkuannya dan beberapa alat menggambar lain yang tercecer di sekitarnya menemani aktivitasnya. Matanya bergerak seiring dengan goresan indah yang ia bubuhkan, tak lupa beberapa kali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang sedang ia gambar.

"Ya.. Ming, kapan ini berakhir? Aku sudah pegal. Aku lebih memilih berpose seperti ini tepat di sebelahmu dengan menggenggam tanganmu dari pada berdiri di depan gedung tua ini."

"Diam lah Kyu, ini hampir selesai."

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan hal itu, apakah kau tak merasa lelah juga?"

"Bagaimana gambar ini selesai cepat jika kau selalu mengganggu konsentrasiku eoh?"

"Ming~"

"WAE?!" Sungmin sedikit mendelikkan matanya keika Kyuhyun kembali mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Mengapa aku merasakan jarak kita semakin jauh?" Seketika Kyuhyun berubah menjadi melankolis.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu, kita hanya terpaut 2 meter dari tempatku."

"Tetap saja, aku merasa kau semakin jauh denganku. Tanganku tidak dapat meraihmu."

"Kau masih bisa melihatku, itu membuktikan jarak kita tidak terlalu jauh. Dan aku masih di sini, di depanmu." Sungmin membuang nafas beratnya ketika meghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang semakin tak terlihat? Apakah kau masih berusaha menggenggam tanganku?" Kyuhyun memainkan daun yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seketika tangan Sungmin mati rasa, baru kali ini ia mendengar nada keputusasaan yang terdengar begitu kental dari Kyuhyun.

"Entah, hanya memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin dapat memisahkan kita."

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai, dan sukses membuat suasana membeku. Mereka melebur menjadi satu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Engkau tahu, aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu di mana pun kau berada, kapan saja, jika kau membutuhkannya." Sungin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar yang ia buat.

"Apakah sebatas saat aku membutuhkannya? Bagaimana denganmu?" satu pertanyaan retoris terlontar begitu saja.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Kyu."

"Aku hanya memastikannya kembali Ming."

"Tak ada yang perlu dipastikan, semua jelas dihadapanmu." Senyuman kecil terulas dari bibir Sungmin, walapun jauh dari tatapannya ia menyimpan kepedihan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun termenung seketika.

"Kadang jarak dapat diartikan dengan ujung dari perpisahan, tetapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Entah, dengan jarak yang kita rasakan,kita dapat melihat hal-hal yang lebih indah dari sekitar kita."

"Maksudmu, dengan adanya jarak diantara kita kau dapat melihat namja lain, begitu?"

"Ani, hanya saja, aku mengandaikan kita sama saat aku menggambar. Di saat objek yang ku gambar hanya berjarak sebatas setengah meter, aku hanya terfokus pada objek itu tanpa melihat property lain yang mungkin dapat memperindah lukisanku."

"..."

"Jika aku memberi jarak antara objek denganku, aku dapat melihat sekitar yang mungkin dapat mempertegas konsep maupun rasa yang ku tuangkan di atas lukisan ini. Walaupun terkesan tidak fokus, tapi tetap rasa dan konsentrasi yang kutuangkan di gambarku masih tertuju pada objek utama. Dan itu menjadi tantangan bagiku untuk tetap fokus pada objekku."

"..."

"Dan aku merasakan hal itu pada kita." Senyuman angelic dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun meleleh di tempatnya.

"Benarkah? Dan apakah gambar 'kita' sudah selesai?"

"Untuk saat ini sudah. Cha.. mendekatlah." Sungmin memberi ruang kosong pada tempat duduk yang ia tempati.

Gambar yang sangat cantik, dengan Gedung tua sebagai latar, dan langit senja diwarna sebegitu apik, tak lupa sang objek utama dengan merentangkan tangan dan ekspresi yang sangat menenangkan.

"Yeoppo. Aku sekarang mengerti apa yang kau maksud, walau jarak yang dibuat terasa lama saat proses membuat gambar ini, tetapi pada akhir kita dapat melihat gambar yang dapat dinikmati lebih lama daripada proses yang dibuat." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, tak lupa Kyuhyun berbagi mantel dengan kekasihnya.

"Eumm.. Tak semua jarak menandakan perpisahan, dibalik itu ada sesuatu yang lebih indah." Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.." Semilir angin menemani sore mereka yang terasa begitu hangat.

'CHU~' Kyuhyun mencium dengan lembut kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, di lanjutan kecupan lembut di kedua pelipis, dan kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun mengakhirinya dengan kecupan hangat di hidungnya.

"Ani.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat ketika kecupan itu jatu di hidungnya.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan, hingga mereka bersatu dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Nado Kyu.. Mnnh.."

_Tak semua jarak meninggalkan sesak di dada.._

_Tak semua jarak membuatmu lemas tak berdaya.._

_Tak semua jarak menandakan kehancuran cinta.._

_Jarak.._

_Membuat kita semakin kuat menjalin kesetiaan_

_Bagaimana cara kita bertahan fokus kepada satu objek tanpa meninggalkan yang lain.._

_Karna jarak, adalah kita.._

**_-_****Fin-**

* * *

Annyeong~ Drabble pertama, terlintas saat inget tentang pengakuan Min yang menginginkan jarak antara dia sama pasangannya kelak untuk tetap merasakan apakah masih ada getaran cinta untuk pasangannya. /bahasa njelimet/ -_-

an sorry for typo /.\

Buat semua JOYer yang kangen dengan keberadaan OTP tercinta, mungkin dengan adanya drabble ini bisa menegaskan walaupun jarak antara Cho Kyuhyun yang lagi sibuk DraMus dengan Lee Sungmin yang ngilang entah kemana, tetap membuat cinta mereka tetap kokoh, karna jarak bukan segalanya #eaa

Udah, kebanyakan cing cong..

RnR?


End file.
